


Liar

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now looks he like a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

"Boromir--" Boromir brushed past Aragorn; Aragorn followed. "Boromir, wait."

Boromir stopped cold. "Yes?"

"I do not care for your tone," Aragorn murmured. "I am what I was before. A ranger. A--"

"-- _king_ ," Boromir spat. "Were you laughing at me, _Strider_? Were you watching me as I slept, laughing at the son of the Steward, waiting for the opportunity to make a fool of my--" He stopped. "Affection," he finished quietly.

"Never." Aragorn stepped closer.

"I care not."

" _I_ \--"

"--lied." Boromir looked over his shoulder. "I do not trust you."

Aragorn watched him disappear. "I am sorry," he whispered.


End file.
